Hanson
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn and Natella: Ella and Caitlyn come up with a plan to tease Nate and Jason.


**A/N:** The poll was tied again this week with four total votes. This story was one of the two winners. No new poll this week. This story came from a crazy conversation with Standard-Ang3l and from Hanson's appearance on Guilty Pleasures week of Dancing with the Stars.

Happy reading,

angellwings

* * *

><p>Hanson<p>

by angellwings

* * *

><p>They were at Brown's birthday party, and over the years Brown had built up several famous acquaintances. The sheer number of well known names at his house was shocking. Suddenly, Ella let out a high pitched squeak and released Nate's hand to tug on Caitlyn's wrist.<p>

"What?" Caitlyn snapped with a glare as she was pulled away from Jason.

"I—It's…_look_!" Ella stuttered as she motioned across the room.

Nothing could have shocked Caitlyn more than the sight that greeted her when she followed Ella's line of vision.

"Oh my God," Caitlyn said with a gasp. "Is that—"

"_Yes!_ Hot right?" Ella asked her with a conspiring smirk.

"Their hair is so _short_!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Nate and Jason exchanged confused glances. Jason spoke up first. "What in the world are you two talking about?"

"Oh God," Ella said with a chuckle. "Is it weird that Isaac has always been my favorite?"

"It might have been back in the day, but now? Good lord, that man is certainly _gorgeous_ with short hair," Caitlyn said with an appreciative sigh.

"Taylor and Zac still look good too though," Ella pointed out. "Oh my goodness. They _still_ make my heart skip a beat. Do you think they'd talk to us?"

Nate paused and gave Ella a disbelieving look. "Wait, you two are freaking out over _Hanson_?"

"Don't say the band's name like that," Ella told him with a glare. "They're very talented…and attractive."

"Oh yes, I'm in one hundred percent agreement," Caitlyn said as they both continued to stare at the Hanson brothers.

Nate cleared his throat. "You realize you both have _boyfriends_ standing right here, right?"

"Hm?" Ella asked in a distracted tone. "Yeah, a drink would be good."

Nate blinked at her before huffing and scowling and stomping off toward the bar.

"Um, Caity?" Jason asked hesitantly. "Would _you_ like a drink?"

"Sure," Caitlyn said as she continued to stare at the Hanson brothers dreamily. "Surprise me."

"Surprise you?" Jason asked in a confused tone. "Okay…I guess."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe them?" Nate asked as he glared at both the girls from where he stood at the bar. He turned and ordered Ella a drink.<p>

"She said 'surprise me.' That's not…I mean she usually—Caitlyn never lets me 'surprise' her when it comes to drinks or food or anything she plans to digest. She's very particular," Jason said with a furrowed brow before he ordered two drinks as well.

"All over _Hanson_. Do they realize that _we're_ pretty much a younger version of Hanson?"

"You—you don't think that's why they like us, do you?" Jason asked fearfully.

Nate's eyes widened for a moment before he shook his head. "No. No, they're not _that_ interested in Hanson. Are they?"

"Hard to tell," Jason said as a worried crease appeared on his forehead. "I mean, they _are_ staring awfully hard."

Nate grumbled something Jason couldn't hear and Jason sighed as he glanced back at Caitlyn and Ella.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn smirked at Ella and nudged her shoulder. "This is going better than we planned."<p>

Ella giggled and nodded. "I know. Nate's practically seething. If he were anymore jealous smoke would be coming out of his ears."

"And Jason's all adorable and confused. If he keeps that up I might have to find a closet to drag him into," Caitlyn said as she tried very hard not to glance back at her boyfriend where he waited at the bar.

"Definitely make sure you find a closet _before_ you jump him. I love you and all, but I do not want to see _that_," Ella told her with a grin.

"I think we should go say hello to Hanson," Caitlyn said with an evil grin. "Just for effect."

Ella laughed lightly. "Oh, I totally agree, but we should wait till the guys get back."

"Speaking of," Caitlyn said as she winked at Ella. "Try that line we rehearsed earlier."

Ella smiled as the guys came back to stand beside of them. "Oh my God. Do you _see_ Taylor's jeans? Could they be any tighter?"

"He definitely wore those on purpose. I think he's teasing any one who might admire him from afar," Caitlyn said as she stared dreamily at the group of brother's across the room from them.

Nate growled lightly, and shoved Ella's drink into her hand. "They're all married, you know."

"And they have kids," Jason added with a nod as he held out Caitlyn's drink to her.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and took her drink from him. "We don't plan on hitting on them, dummies."

"Although, that could be funny," Ella said with a chuckle. "Just, you know, to mess with them."

Caitlyn laughed. "Oh, now you know we have to."

"Shall we?" Ella asked as she handed her drink back to Nate.

Caitlyn nodded and gulped down her own drink. "We shall."

Before they took even one step Jason had reached out and wrapped a gentle but firm hand around Caitlyn's elbow. "I don't think so, Caity."

Her eyebrows rose and she looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"We need to talk," Jason said as he slid his hand down her arm until his fingers could tangle with hers. "Follow me."

Caitlyn turned and winked at Ella as Jason pulled her away. Ella smirked and suppressed a laugh. She covered her smirk with a hand before Nate could see it.

Nate glared at Ella and then motioned toward the group of brothers across the room. He spoke up dryly, "Well, what are you waiting for, Ms. Pador? Go flirt with your beloved _Hanson_."

She barely managed to keep a straight face as she spoke. "Oh boy, you called me 'Ms. Pador.' That means I'm in trouble."

His glare stayed steady even as he looked away from her. "What makes you say that?"

"The last time you called me that I accidentally put a scratch on your Mustang," Ella reminded him.

"Well, what do you expect when you stand there and objectify not just _one_ other man, but _three_?" Nate asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. He looked like a grumpy child on the verge of a tantrum.

Ella couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up and out of her throat. "Oh, Nate. Are you jealous? Would you rather I objectify _you_? Cause I could do that. _Believe_ me. It would _not_ be difficult."

She saw a smirk tug at the edge of his mouth as he slowly turned amused eyes on her.

"Oh, really?" He asked in an interested tone.

"Don't sound so surprised," Ella told him with a grin. "I objectify you all the time. I just don't normally do so _out loud_."

Nate reached out and grabbed her hand. He used it to slowly reel her in toward his chest. He smiled slyly at her.

"Care to share any of it?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him.

She smiled shyly at him and her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. "Not at this particular moment, no."

"And what moment would be appropriate?" He asked knowingly.

"A moment when we're _not_ in public," Ella told him with a soft smile.

"I see," He said in an amused tone as he laced his fingers with hers and led her toward the club's exit. "I think we can arrange that."

* * *

><p>"Jase?" Caitlyn asked after they'd been walking for a while. "Where are we going?"<p>

"Not sure," He said as he checked yet another door knob. "Depends on which of these doors is unlocked."

"We can't talk out here?" Caitlyn asked.

He turned and shook his head at her. "No, we can't _talk_ out here."

Jason went silent again and Caitlyn decided to go with it. She had tortured him, after all. It was only fair. Finally he found an unlocked door. He let out a soft drawn out "Yes" before he jerked Caitlyn inside and shut and locked the door behind them. He reached behind her and turned on the light and Caitlyn smirked when she realized they were locked inside of a storage closet.

She chuckled and winked at him. "Are we gonna play Seven Minutes in Heaven, Jase?"

Caitlyn let out a soft surprised yelp as Jason backed her into the door. She shifted to keep her back from pressing into the door knob, and he leaned forward dangerously. "What are you trying to do, Caitlyn?"

Her eyes widened and she winced. "Ouch. _Caitlyn._ That's not good."

"_Caitlyn_…"

"Okay, okay. Enough with the Caitlyns," She said with a gulp and a sigh. "I was just trying to tease you a bit that's all. You're always so unfailingly nice and I wanted to see if I could needle some rudeness out of you."

"I'd say it worked," He told her with a huff. "So, you don't want to jump a Hanson's bones?"

Caitlyn laughed loudly. "Jason, the only person I want to jump is you. Promise. It would be nice if _I_ didn't always have to do the jumping though. I mean I get that you're shy, but come on! You're a male. I _know_ you have hormones, so _use_ them!"

"Don't mind if I do," Jason said just before his lips suddenly dipped down to capture hers.

Whatever else Caitlyn had planned to say was mumbled against his lips. She took a step or two away from the door, but Jason quickly forced her back. He leaned into her with nearly all of his weight until she was sandwiched between his body and the door. His tongue parted her lips and then darted eagerly into her mouth. She whined pathetically and instinctively fisted the collar of his neatly pressed shirt in her hands. His hands moved from either side of her on the door and encircled her waist. His tongue explored her mouth and she'd almost forgotten this wasn't their first kiss. He was kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. She inhaled sharply through her nose as his callused fingers just barely slipped underneath the back of her shirt. The feeling of skin on skin wasn't new for them, but the sensation still managed to surprise her every time.

The door knob moved and jabbed Caitlyn in the side. She was clumsily pushed into Jason and they were forced to stop kissing as an outraged voice interrupted them.

"What are you two kids doing in here?"

Caitlyn snorted, and shared an amused look with Jason. "Kids?" She mouthed with a smirk. Jason was blushing furiously but even he managed to laugh at the old man that discovered them.

"Well?" the man said with a glare. "Don't just stand there. Come on out of there. Right now."

Jason cleared his throat and pulled Caitlyn behind him as they exited the closet. "I am very sorry, sir."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and smirked at the man. "I'm not."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "You're a mess, Caitlyn Gellar."

"And I will happily stay that way as long as you keep kissing me like _that_," Caitlyn told him with a wink.

Caitlyn and Jason exited the club and Jason tried to call Nate as the car came around the corner. He wasn't answering. The car parked and Jason opened the door to let Cailtyn in, but froze at the sight that greeted him. His eyes widened and Caitlyn leaned forward to see what had him so shocked. Her eyebrows flew upward and she chuckled. Ella and Nate were making out in the backseat of the car. They hadn't even noticed Jason had opened the door.

Caitlyn cleared her throat loudly. Ella and Nate pulled apart slowly. Ella blushed and Nate smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, guys," Nate said hoarsely before he too cleared his throat (but for very different reasons).

"I see you two have been busy," Caitlyn said with a smirk. "Did you have fun?"

Ella smiled brightly. "Oh yes, we certainly did. You?"

Caitlyn chuckled. "Let's just say our brilliant little plan worked."

Nate narrowed his eyes on Ella. "Plan?"


End file.
